M.U.G.E.N Unreal
''M.U.G.E.N Unreal ''is a 4D fighting video game developed by Elecbyte and Ubisoft with published by EA Games. If is the full re-imagining of the original 2D game, included franchises belong to Mugen Universe. Released in 2020 for the PC, Nintendo Switch, Xbox One and PlayStation 4. The game is showing the 4K gaming call "Unreal Engine 5", though announced in 2017 as got newlest graphics and telling than other fighting video game. Elecbyte have two different versions between cross-platform and multi-platform to gaved the somekind experience gameplay for this game. Gameplay The game's button system is based off classic M.U.G.E.N 2D. Players choose four characters (like in the earlier NetherRealm games and Marvel vs. Capcom series). Hence, the eighth button becomes remapped for an assist. In a similar way to that of Capcom vs SNK's grooves, there are four gauge "types" that would affect the sats of characters and grant them abilities: * Type-Alpha resembles SFII's A-Ism - Dash, Roll, Easy Counter, Additional ATK boost * Type-Beta resembles SFII's X-Ism - Dash, Air Guard, Fast Hit Recovery, Additional DEF boost * Type-Gamma resembles SFII's V-Ism - Dash, Easy Roll, Safe Fall, Additinal SPD boost * Type-Delta resembles Project Justice's Guts Meter - Dash, Easy Roll, Fast Hit Recovery, Balanced stats Characters of Mugen haves weakness discover in gameplay, form is failed, strength and weakness are only few type has impossible to be uses. While is about levels and ranks, similar to Dragon Ball Xenoverse to become more stronger, each haves equipments (armors, weapons and others), this just a RPG game. Features Added some characters of franchises are going to Mugen characters, which haved many times still included. Included multi playable characters, haved some boss characters and secret characters about it. As some new button about two different attacks, intense punch and intense kick are new feature for M.U.G.E.N. Rosters Default * Alex Mercer * Alice Liddell * Alien * Ambush * Andy * Applejack * Ash Williams * Askad * Atom * Bunny * Carrie * Darth Vader * Death * Deira * Dr. Clef * Duke Nukem * Eve * Eyeless Jack * Ezio Auditore * Fat Albert * Faye * Flutterfly * Freddy Krueger * Fury * Ganny * Ghostface * Godzilla * Gunny * Harry Potter * Hellboy * Jane the Killer * Jason Voorhess * Jazz Jackrabbit * Jeff the Killer * Jennifer * King Ghidorah * King Kong * Laughing Jack * Leatherface * Luke Skywalker * Metro * Michael Myers * Morpheus * Mothra * Neo * Noisy Boy * Omega * Pinkie Pie * Po * Predator * Prince * Rake * Rainbow Dash * Rarity * Rayman * Risky * RoboCop * Rodan * Sauron * Serious Sam * Shantae * SHODAN * Shrek * Slenderman * Smith * Snake * Spawn * Strife * Terminator * Ticci Toby * Trinity * Twilight Sparkle * Twin Cities * Verda * War * Xero * XV * Zack * Zalgo * Zeus Arenas Default # Alien Nest # Barad-dûr # Babylon # Bing Arena # Cabin in Tennessee # Canterlot # Central Park Zoo # Citadel Station # Colosseum Vault # Crystal Lake # Dark Laboratory # Elm Street # Equestria # Fairy Council # Far Far Away # Galactic Empire HQ # High School Hell # Hogwarts # Insane Asylum # Jade Mountain # Monster Island # Mt. Sinclair Cemetery # Myers House # Newt Texas # Predator Jungles # Sawyer Residence # SCP Containment Facility # Shrek's Swamp # Skynet # Slender Woods # Suburbia # The Blair Meat Co. # The Crossroads # Travis Coutry Texas # Tynasty City # Wonderland # Zion